My Love?
by stringer13
Summary: Ryoma is tired of not having anyone to love. He wants to be loved for who he is not for his popularity like his friends. Did he finally find the person he loved sanada x ryoma. You voted on it so enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Stringer 13: Here is an idea I have thought up. This chapter is going to be very short so I'm sorry. If you like my other stories, don't worry because I will still update them. This pairing is up to you. I will leave choices at the bottom and you decide who Ryoma will be with. Let me make this clear I will make Ryoma be with someone out of Seigaku. I like unusual pairings. Also, I don't like pairs with Atobe because I hate him. Stupid pompous prince. I hate him and his ugly mole. The choices are on the bottom. If you review the quicker the next chapter will come out. Please show your support if you like my story and review. If you don't like my story, I would still enjoy if you reviewed it. Flamers will be used to improve my story so all you flamers go ahead and flame me! Well here's the first chapter. The poll will decide who Ryoma will be with. Make sure to cast your vote! Enjoy and review.

Ryoma was getting even more aggravated then usual. Valentines Day was coming up and he had no one to spend it with unless you included his stalkers AKA fan girls. Fan girls may be his dad's paradise but to him it was a living hell. He just wanted to find someone who would love him for who he was instead of his popularity. He had all the fan girls he didn't want and even some fan boys. He was yet again running away from his admirers.

"Jesus people, how about you get a life instead of spending your free time hunting me down and making me even more miserable." Ryoma whispered will hiding up in a tree from the savages that were his fellow middle school students.

He was starting to get jealous of all of his senpais. They all had someone to spend their time with that actually loved them. He did hang out with his teammates a bit of the time but they spent most of their time with their own lovers. All he had was fans. He sighed clearly upset. All of his fellow regulars had someone to be with except him.

Tezuka was with the sadist Fuji. Even though Fuji made his life a living hell with all his meddling they still got along. Fuji would just always put on that innocent act while he was around Tezuka even though Tezuka could see through his fake air of innocence. When they were out in public and in embarrassing situations thanks to Fuji, Tezuka pretended he didn't know the maniac.

Inui was with Kaidoh and they were happy every day. They never fought and thanks to their time spending together they were already fairly close. They both had realized their feelings for each other at the end of the Kantou tournament. They started hanging out more and one thing led to another.

Oishi was with Eiji of course. They were meant for each other. They reminded of a married old couple because they got along so well. They were double partners for almost 3 years so of course they were close. They were like salt and pepper, or peas in a pod. They hadn't fought very much until the finals of the Kantou tournament when they went up against Niou and Yagyuu of Rikkai Dai. They patched it up during the match though and were closer then ever. It was a week after the Kantou tournament and they hung out every chance they could get.

His Momo-senpai was with the diva Atobe. He honestly didn't know how his best friend could stand him though. He was always such a drama queen when it came to himself. He was what was known to Ryoma as a narcissist. He wouldn't be surprised if he was asexual when he first met him but was surprised when he wanted to be with Momo. He was even more surprised when he accepted Atobe's offer and they were together. He was glad though that Momo was the same old Momo who stuffed his face with food and always had that sheepish smile.

Lastly, Taka was with that Akutsu Jin guy that Ryoma played when they went against Yamabuki. He really didn't now why he was with him though because Akutsu seemed like a jerk, especially when he poured his drink on Taka in that restaurant a while ago. He didn't understand but he surmised that this was what love was all about.

All of his friends and family had someone close to them. Even Nanako had that reporter Inoue Mamoru who idolized his father for some strange reason. They met up at the Rikkai Dai match a week ago and fell for each other hard.

He went to his house while sulking about his lost cause of love. He queitly entered his house did his homework, and went to bed.

The next day he went to school. He was late for tennis practice yet again, but he didn't have to warm up when he got there because of his jogging on the way there. Well, he wasn't really jogging. He was running all the way to school. He was trying his best to escape the crowd of his fans and make it into his classroom to start school. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night thinking about love and its many traits. He needed to catch up on his sleep and since his first period was English he could sleep as much as he wanted until the teacher noticed. He was still running when he bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey, aren't you ………….?" asked the voice. Ryoma knew that voice from somwhere but he didn't have time for this. He was about to be tackled to the ground but he used the mysterious person as a shield and got by running for dear life. He got to school today with only a few bruises and scratched. It was a new record for minor injuries.

End Chapter

Stringer 13: Alright that's the end of the chapter please vote in your review. If you don't know some of these characters, go to http://en. to find out about them.

Sanada Genichirou

Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Ohtori Chotaru

Tachibana Kippei

Saeki Kojirou

Sengoku Kiyosumi

Stringer13: Please read and review. Thankt you.


	2. Chapter 2

Stringer 13: I was pleasantly pleased that I got quite a few reviews. And if you don't know, I don't own this show. Here is an idea I have thought up. This chapter is going to be very short so I'm sorry. If you like my other stories, don't worry because I will still update them. This pairing is up to you. I will leave choices at the bottom and you decide who Ryoma will be with. Let me make this clear I will make Ryoma be with someone out of Seigaku. I like unusual pairings. Also, I don't like pairs with Atobe because I hate him because he's a stupid pompous prince! I hate him and his ugly mole. The choices are on the bottom. If you review the quicker the next chapter will come out. Please show your support if you like my story and review. If you don't like my story, I would still enjoy if you reviewed it. Flamers will be used to improve my story so all you flamers go ahead and flame me! Well here's the next chapter. The poll will decide who Ryoma will be with. Make sure to cast your vote! Enjoy and review. Here are the votes right now. You can vote as many times as you want.

Ohtori 2

Tachibana 4

Sanada 2

Shiraishi 1

Sengoku 0

Saeki 1

Those are the ratings so far so please keep giving your opinion. So far Tachibana is in the lead. No matter who is the one who is with Ryoma, I hope that you will keep reading this story and review. I hope you won't be disappointed. Even if your character that you want doesn't win, I'll probably make a story with all these pairings in the future so cheer up. This is the only other chapter where you can vote so make sure you do just that. I will introduce that character next chapter that I will right tomorrow or the day after.

**My Love?**

It had been s normal day for Ryoma since his encounter with his fans and the familiar stranger. He kept wondering who he was. He did not get a real look at the face but he heard the voice that sounded so very familiar. Maybe he played against his team in the tennis matches he had done since he had come to Seigaku. The voice sounded really nice he mused.

"Echizen, will you please look on page 307 in your textbook and pronounce that word in English." The teacher said smugly. He had noticed Ryoma had fallen asleep yet again during his class and decided to teach him a lesson.

"Onomatopoeia" said Ryoma without a moment of hesitance. He after all had lived in America for most of his life. The teacher looked shocked and with a frown told Ryoma to sit down.

All the girls sighed dreamily looking at their hero with awe in their eyes. Even some of the boys added in on the dreamy looks. Ryoma rolled his eyes at these people.

'These people will be impressed by anything. I bet if a terrorist from Iraq said a word in perfect English, they would join his or her group and be killed in battle protecting that terrorist from us and will have wasted their life because of their obsessive ness.' Ryoma thought pitying them in some ways. They were just so pathetic.

The school day finally ended and Ryoma ran to the tennis courts to avoid his fans. Coach Ryuuzaki knew how much trouble he had with his fans and prohibited them from coming to watch practice. Ryoma had thanked her over one hundred times clearly grateful for at least a few hours without having to worry about his fans. He practically kissed her feet in gratitude.

"Hey Echizen!" yelled a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Momo. "How are you doing buddy?"

"Hi Momo-sempai." said Ryoma not really paying attention.

"Hey I told you to call me Momo-chan-sempai. Hey don't look away from me! You should respect your seniors better." Momo proclaimed scolding his junior.

"Whatever" said Ryoma before being tackled to the ground from someone from behind.

'Oh no! It has to be another one of my fans' thought Ryoma while stuttering. 'I thought Ryuuzaki-sensei took care of them.'

Unknown to Ryoma I wasn't a fan of his, but his hyper friend Kikumaru Eiji.

"Kikumaru-sempai" Ryoma said before being pulled into Eiji's chest for another hug. God he acted like he was a teddy bear all the time. He couldn't help but gasp for air. He was squeezing him to death!

"Eiji let him go already!" said a voice from behind him. Eiji let him go and he fell to the ground again. He turned to the direction of the voice and saw the vice captain Oishi Shuichiro. "Echizen are you okay" asked Oishi clearly worried.

"Hoi, Oishi why did you disrupt my time with O'chibi?" said Eiji while giving Ryoma another hug. Ryoma gagged again needing air. Oishi grabbed Eiji's arms so he could hold him back from suffocating Ryoma.

"Enough Eiji! Anyway, Tezuka wanted the regulars to come to the team room for a meeting." Oishi explained.

"Hoi, I wonder what he wants now." wondered Eiji aloud. Oishi had a clueless look on his face so Tezuka didn't even tell his best friend. It must have been big news then.

They entered the club room and sat on the bench only seeing the regulars there. It looked like only they were included in the news that was about to be given.

"What did you want to tell us Kunimitsu?" asked Fuji cuddling up to the stoics boys face. Tezuka didn't reply even though he had a slight blush on his face.

"Tezuka get your head in the game and tell us the news!" yelled Oishi after a few minutes of silence. It looked like Oishi wanted to leave and spend some time with Eiji.

Tezuka cleared his voice and announced "Coach Ryuuzaki said that you guys could use a vacation since we won the Kantou tournament. We've gone bowling and play billiards before so now we are going to the beach during the one week vacation coming up. It's not only us but some of the other schools are going. The teams that included are Rikkai Dai, Fudomine, Hyotei, Rokkaku Chuu, and Sengoku from Yamabuki. His other teammates are all going on trips separately." said Tezuka while leaving the clubhouse. "We are leaving tomorrow morning at 6 am and going to Izu. The trip is prepaid so you don't have to worry about that. I already told all of your parents about it so don't worry." Tezuka said while leaving with Fuji in his arms.

End Chapter

Stringer 13: Please read and review and I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Stringer 13: I was pleasantly pleased that I got quite a few reviews. And if you don't know, I don't own this show. Here is an idea I have thought up. This chapter is going to be very short so I'm sorry. If you like my other stories, don't worry because I will still update them. This pairing is up to you. I will leave choices at the bottom and you decide who Ryoma will be with. Let me make this clear I will make Ryoma be with someone out of Seigaku. I like unusual pairings. Also, I don't like pairs with Atobe because I hate him because he's a stupid pompous prince! I hate him and his ugly mole. The choices are on the bottom. If you review the quicker the next chapter will come out. Please show your support if you like my story and review. If you don't like my story, I would still enjoy if you reviewed it. Flamers will be used to improve my story so all you flamers go ahead and flame me! Well here's the next chapter. The poll will decide who Ryoma will be with. Make sure to cast your vote! Enjoy and review. Here are the votes right now. You can vote as many times as you want.

Ohtori 4

Tachibana 6

Sanada 5

Shiraishi 1

Sengoku 1

Saeki 1

Those are the ratings so far so please keep giving your opinion. So far Tachibana is in the lead. No matter who is the one who is with Ryoma, I hope that you will keep reading this story and review. I hope you won't be disappointed. Even if your character that you want doesn't win, I'll probably make a story with all these pairings in the future so cheer up. This is the only other chapter where you can vote so make sure you do just that. I will introduce that character next chapter that I will right tomorrow or the day after.

**My Love**

Ryoma opened his eyes slowly. He looked at the clock and widened his eyes. It was 7:00 am! He was supposed to meet his friends at Seigaku at 6:45 because the bus was supposed to leave at 7:15. He through the covers off the bed and ran towards his bathroom. He couldn't show up there looking like a slob. They'd never let him forget it for a few weeks. They were already probably expecting him to be late as usual. It'd be better if he cleaned himself up. He entered the shower and moaned as the warm water came down on his shoulders. It was like a soft massage. He went out of the shower and washed himself off and ran to his room to get dressed. He quickly put on a plaid red and white shirt and some cacti shorts. It was his usual wardrobe when he wasn't going to school or playing tennis. He grabbed some extra cloths and a few swimming trunks, through them in a suitcase, and put in his IPOD. Then he grabbed his tennis bag and put his white hat inside. He ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of whole wheat toast while gagging mentally. He hated this crappy American food. He wanted some good old Japanese food damn it except toast was the fastest thing he could get for breakfast.

He ran to the school to see his senpais getting on a bus at the moment.

"Looks like Echizen slept in yet again" said Momo sighing. He wanted to spend some time with his best friend on this trip.

"I guess we'll have to go without him" said Oishi while signaling Eiji and Momo to go into the bus.

"Wait!" Ryoma yelled while waving his hands.

"Oh there is Ochibi! It's about time!" Eiji exclaimed.

They entered the bus and sat down. Momo was sleeping next to Taka so he couldn't sit there. Oishi was with Eiji of course. It was obvious they would be together. Inui and Kaidoh were looking through some data that Inui had collected on some tennis teams. Fuji was cuddled up with Tezuka so he couldn't sit with either of them and Coach Ryuuzaki couldn't come because she had to take care of Sakuno who was sick with the flu. He sighed yet again. It looked like he was by himself yet again. He looked down at the floor sadly and sat down in the back. Then, Tezuka stood up and caught everyone's attention. Even Momo woke up from his nap while looking around with a questioned look on his face.

"I have another announcement. It seems some of the players had some last minute trips so I will announce who will come to the trip. From Hyotei we have Atobe, Ohtori, Gakuto Shishido, and Oshitari. From Rikkai Dai, we have Sanada, Kirihara, and Yanagi. From Rokkaku Chuu, we have Saeki and Aoi. From Yamabuki we still only have Sengoku. And last and not least, from Fudomine there's Tachibana, Kamio, and Ibu." Tezuka explained.

"No!" yelled Eiji. "That stupid show off Gakuto will be there. I hate him! I hate him! I hate him damn it!" Eiji seethed. Eiji clearly hated his acrobatic rival. He was just as good as Eiji at acrobatics or maybe even better.

Ryoma ignored him and took out his laptop looking over some videos he had downloaded form some previous tournaments. He didn't want to be listening to his senpai's rambling for long. He was used to it but he couldn't handle it for more then 10 minutes.

They finally got there and went to the hotel.

"Listen up everyone! I only have some of the room assignments. I know that Momo is with Atobe, I am with Fuji, Oishi is with Kikumaru, Inui is with Kaidoh, and Taka is with Akutsu. I don't know who you are with but I have al of the room numbers. Ryoma glared at Momo. He promised he would be his room assignment but it looked like he asked to be with Atobe. Momo noticed this and walked up to Ryoma.

"Sorry Echizen but I want to be with Atobe. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Momo said while shaving his hands in front of him sheepishly in defense.

Ryoma just walked away to his room. He entered the room to see………….

Stringer 13: This is the last chapter to vote. Obviously, the person who will be Ryoma's roommate will be his new lover. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I have been very happy that so many people are enjoying my story. This is a poll to decide once and for all who Ryoma will be with. It's only between these two characters so please vote for one. It doesn't matter who will win though, because I will eventually make one with Ryoma with the loser character. Please Vote on this because this is the final chapter.

Sanada: 10

Tachibana: 12


	5. Chapter 5

**The Winner Is SANADA **

Stringer 13: I was pleasantly pleased that I got quite a few reviews. And if you don't know, I don't own this show. Here is an idea I have thought up. This chapter is going to be very short so I'm sorry. If you like my other stories, don't worry because I will still update them. If you review the quicker the next chapter will come out. Please show your support if you like my story and review. If you don't like my story, I would still enjoy if you reviewed it. Flamers will be used to improve my story so all you flamers go ahead and flame me! Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review.

For the Tachibana fans, I hope that you will keep reading this story and review. I hope you won't be disappointed. Even if Tachibana didn't win, I'll probably make a story with him in the future so cheer up.

**Chapter Start **

Ryoma looked at the teen in front of him.

"So you are my roommate……… Sanada Genichirou" Ryoma said while looking at the hat wearing man.

"Echizen" Sanada muttered staring at his opponent in the finals of the Kanto tournament. He looked down at the small boy and walked towards his bed to put his bag on. Then, he started to pack his clothes into one of the drawers and sat down on his bed.

"Hey Sanada-san, you should change into your bathing suit. Tezuka-buchou told me to tell my roommate that all of the teams will be at the beach later and for you to wear your bathing suit." Ryoma explained while heading towards the bathroom to change him. He opened the door not aware of Sanada's glance towards him. Sanada quickly changed and waited for Ryoma to come out knowing it would be impolite to leave without his roommate.

Ryoma came out of the bathroom and saw Sanada look away. He raised his eyebrows with a questioning look. Did he look that stupid in this suit? He looked down at himself and couldn't help but agree. Unknown to him, Sanada had different thoughts.

'Has he always looked this good?' Sanada wondered. Then, Sanada eyes widened and he mentally berated himself. He couldn't actually have feelings for this boy. He just had respect for him that's all. Yes that had to be it, he tried to convince himself.

"Are you coming Sanada-san? I'm going either way." Ryoma stated. He started to walk out the door, when Sanada pulled his hand.

"It's rude to leave without me you know" Sanada stated. Ryoma rolled his eyes and continues walking. Sanada sighed and followed him until they got to the beach. Ryoma saw Kirihara, Yanagi, Taka, Fuji, Tezuka, Momo, Kaidoh, Inui, Oishi, Eiji, Atobe, Oshitari, Gakuto, Ohtori, Shishido, Saeki, Aoi, Sengoku, Kamio, Ibu, Akutsu for some weird reason, and Tachibana. They walked up to them and waited for someone to talk. Finally, Tezuka disrupted the silence.

"Minna, all of our coaches have decided to give us all a break for a congratulations gift for getting so far in the Kanto tournament. This is a vacation for you to do whatever you want to do on the beach or in the hotel. It is a one week vacation so do what you wish." Tezuka said while walking away. Then everyone walked away to do what they wanted to do. Soon, the only ones left were Eiji, Momo, Ryoma, and Sanada who stayed hidden in a tree.

Ryoma lay on a blanket with his eyes closed and with sunglasses on. Eiji and Momo were in the water splashing at each other. Then Eiji had an idea. He whispered something into Momo's ear who grinned and they tiptoed over to Ryoma's sleeping form. They gently picked Ryoma up and started to carry him towards the water. They were about to throw him in but Ryoma woke up just in time. Ryoma's eyes widened as he struggled to get free from the grip of his sempai's but it was futile. Then he did something unexpected. He bit down on Momo's hand and kicked Kikumaru. They looked at him shocked. He looked at him with fury and sadness in his eyes.

"Nya, Ochibi are you okay." Eiji asked concerned for the little guy of their team. Ryoma didn't kick him hard, but just to loosen his grip. On the other hand, Momo's reaction was one of anger.

"What is your problem Echizen? It was just a joke! Don't over react." Momo said with fire in his eyes. Then, he saw the look in Ryoma's eyes and instantly felt guilty for his words. Echizen was………. crying.

Ryoma then ran away from them with tears in his eyes. He looked back at them with a sign of sadness on his face before he turn and ran.

From the top of the tree that Sanada was in, he looked puzzled. Was this really the same Echizen he played against in the finals? He decided to follow him and see what was up. He wanted to know what was up with the star of Seigaku.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was by a waterfall contemplating at the resent events that happened. He didn't mean to hurt his sempai but he couldn't get in the water. He just couldn't. Suddenly he slipped into the water after slipping on a sharp rock and in the process making a large gash on his leg. He fell in the water and started thinking to the bottom. Suddenly, his whole life flashed through his eyes. Everything that had happened since he had appeared at Seigaku went through his mind. The first time he met Momo, when he played Kaidoh in the constellation matches, the first time he played against Tezuka, when he played Fuji, the time he was crushed by Sanada in the rain when their match was postponed, and when he even the score in the official match. He closed his eyes, waiting for death to overcome him. Suddenly a figure jumped into the water right before his eyes closed. The figure grabbed him and pulled him to the shore right before he fell asleep.

End Chapter

Stringer 13: If you don't know who saved him, you are stupid no offence. Also, for the voters of Sanada, you should review.


	6. Chapter 6

Stringer 13: I was pleasantly pleased that I got quite a few reviews. And if you don't know, I don't own this show. Here is an idea I have thought up. This chapter is going to be very short so I'm sorry. If you like my other stories, don't worry because I will still update them. If you review the quicker the next chapter will come out. Please show your support if you like my story and review. If you don't like my story, I would still enjoy if you reviewed it. Flamers will be used to improve my story so all you flamers go ahead and flame me! Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review.

For the Tachibana fans, I hope that you will keep reading this story and review. I hope you won't be disappointed. Even if Tachibana didn't win, I'll probably make a story with him in the future so cheer up. Sorry for the short chapter but I just made another story, so I had to make this fast. The story I made isn't for Tennis No Oujisama but for an anime called Whistle so sorry to disappoint you.

**Sanada x Ryoma**

Sanada looked in his arms the petite boy known as Echizen Ryoma. Now it made so much sense why Echizen didn't want to be thrown in the water. He, like Momo and Eiji thought he was overreacting but he was sadly mistaken. He went back to the hotel quietly while holding Ryoma piggy back style so he could get their quicker to get Ryoma bandaged.

He entered their room without much suspicion because he got into an empty elevator and the lobby was deserted when he got there. He took out his key and opened the door to feel the cool air of the hotel room. He shivered slightly, before putting Ryoma on his bed while taking a look at the gash.

Meanwhile in Ryoma's dream, past experiences from when he was little went before his eyes.

_Ryoma was just about to learn to swim. His father had promised to teach him and he held him to that promise. He was only three years old but he convinced his parents that he was ready. Unfortunately, something happened that made Ryoma want to never swim again. _

"_Are you ready to finally learn?" asked Nanjiroh. Ryoma nodded eagerly. "Well like I promised, I will teach you and your friend Nick how to swim." Ryoma's best friend was Nick a five year old boy who lived in their neighborhood in America. He was like a big brother to Ryoma, just like Ryoga in some ways. They were as close as two peas in a pod. They were starting with learning to kick while being in a tube. Then, a phone called occurred in the kitchen and Nanjiroh knowing they were getting the hang of it thought it would be okay if he left for a minute. But when, he left their tube drifted out farther in the sea and Ryoma let go of his for a second while trying to grab a small fish, but he fell out of it and started to sink in the sea. _

_Nick was scared for his friend's life so he pulled him up before he was too deep but in the process f bringing Ryoma up from the water he fell out of his tube and was caught in the current. He then drifted out to the sea while drowning in the process. Ryoma tried to swim after him but he wasn't strong enough. He tried to kick his feet to get to him but it was in futile. _

In the real world, while Sanada was bandaging Ryoma's foot, Ryoma kicked his foot up in the air hitting Sanada in the nose. Sanada's nose started to bleed and his eyes started to twitch but he couldn't yell at Echizen because he was still unconscious. He wasn't sure if his nose was bleeding from the kick or from seeing up Ryoma's swimming trunks but either way it was Ryoma's fault right?

He then heard Ryoma murmur some soft words.

"Nick, Nick………….. come back please" he whispered.

'Who is this Nick' Sanada wondered.

_Back in Ryoma's dream, he was being comforted by his mother during Nick's funeral. Ryoma had tears in his eyes and stood clear of Nick's parents. He knew Nick's death was his fault and Nick's parents stated that clearly. When they heard about Nick's death they cursed him to his grave and that hurt Ryoma the most. They were right he deserved to die. _

Ryoma's eyes widened as he came back to the world of the living. He looked around his room to see Sanada sitting in a chair with a tissue up his nose.

Stringer 13: I yet again apologize for the very short chapter but I have to go to sleep because I have tennis in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Winner Is SANADA **

Stringer 13: I was pleasantly pleased that I got quite a few reviews. And if you don't know, I don't own this show. Here is an idea I have thought up. This chapter is going to be very short so I'm sorry. If you like my other stories, don't worry because I will still update them. If you review the quicker the next chapter will come out. Please show your support if you like my story and review. If you don't like my story, I would still enjoy if you reviewed it. Flamers will be used to improve my story so all you flamers go ahead and flame me! Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review.

For the Tachibana fans, I hope that you will keep reading this story and review. I hope you won't be disappointed. Even if Tachibana didn't win, I'll probably make a story with him in the future so cheer up. This is going to be the shortest chapter yet because I wanted to make a cliff hanger. I'll probably just make another chapter today though so you don't have to worry about it. Please read and review.

**Sanada x Ryoma**

Ryoma looked at Sanada carefully and saw that he had a confused look on his face. He moved off the bed and felt his leg tighten. He looked down and saw a white bandage around his left leg. He looked at Sanada with a puzzled face. Why was he wearing a bandage? Then the truth dawned on Ryoma and he remembered the recent events that had happened by the waterfall. So, did Sanada save him?

"What happened?" he asked. Sanada looked at him calmly.

"Remember you fell in the waterfall after the fight you had with Momoshiro and Kikumaru" Sanada explained. "What happened in your dream anyway Echizen? You kept saying this name; I think it was Nick or something." He remembered now.

"I mean, why do I have a bandage around my leg?" asked Ryoma.

"You cut your leg against some sharp rocks when you fell in." Sanada clarified. "I have to go out for a little while, so stay here and watch some television until I get back. I'm going to the drug store to get some proper medicine for your cut" said Sanada while leaving.

Ryoma snorted as the door closed. Like hell he was going to just sit here and watch television. He had better things to do. He had to go find Eiji and Momo so he could apologize. He felt rather guilty for hurting them with out explaining why. Well, he wasn't going to tell them the real story but just say he couldn't swim. He left the room and went to the beach but found it deserted. It was already around 8 o'clock so it wasn't a big surprise. The others were probably having dinner or something. He decided to go back to the hotel and look but he was stopped by a figure. He thought it was Sanada but it wasn't.

"Sorry Sanada-san but I had to find Momo-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai to apologize. Let's go back to the room" said Ryoma while walking towards the direction of the hotel. The figure tripped him and he fell to the hard ground with a large thud.

"What was that for you asshole?" yelled Roma but when he clearly saw the face, his eyes widened. "You are" he started but was silenced by a punch to the stomach. The blackness consumed him as he closed his eyes, drifting into unconsciousness.

Stringer 13: Sorry for the short chapter but like I said I wanted a cliff hanger so don't worry because I'll update very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Stringer 13: I was pleasantly pleased that I got quite a few reviews. And if you don't know, I don't own this show. Here is an idea I have thought up. This chapter is going to be very short so I'm sorry. If you like my other stories, don't worry because I will still update them. If you review the quicker the next chapter will come out. Please show your support if you like my story and review. If you don't like my story, I would still enjoy if you reviewed it. Flamers will be used to improve my story so all you flamers go ahead and flame me! Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review.

For the Tachibana fans, I hope that you will keep reading this story and review. I hope you won't be disappointed. Even if Tachibana didn't win, I'll probably make a story with him in the future so cheer up. Sorry for the short chapter but I just made another story, so I had to make this fast. The story I made isn't for Tennis No Oujisama but for an anime called Whistle. If you like that anime please read my other story. Thanks, now here is the chapter. Read and review. Also, this is going to be a very short chapter, because I already updated a chapter today, so sorry to disappoint you.

**Big Poll:**

**Should Ryoma have been raped last night or just beat up?**

**Sanada x Ryoma**

Ryoma woke up to the sound of seagulls chirping and splashing in the water. He opened his eyes completely and looked around. No one was there right now. Suddenly, the memories of last nights event's dawned on him and his eye began to water. Why did he do such a thing? He wiped away the blood from his lips and began to limp towards the hotel. He got to his room, and saw one pissed off looking Sanada. He made a mental note never to make Sanada angry again.

"Where the hell have you been?" yelled Sanada. "It's five am! I've been up the whole night either searching for you or staying here waiting" he complained crankily. Then, he noticed the blood coming from the Seigaku star's lip. "What happened to you" he asked suddenly worried. Ryoma didn't answer and sat on his bed crying his eyes out.

"What happened?" asked Sanada gently, trying to get the truth out of the boy. Since he had no response again, he grabbed Ryoma's shoulders and forced him to look at him. He looked into those, leaking hazel eyes, and saw a world of sadness and hurt. He wondered what could make the great freshman so upset. Ryoma looked away which caused Sanada to sigh. This wasn't getting him anywhere, he realized.

"Why do you want to know so much anyways?" asked Ryoma confused.

"You were obviously hurt and I care about you" stated Sanada. That comment made Ryoma blush. Seeing Ryoma blush made Sanada realize the depths of his words and he almost gasped.

"If you really want to know, it all started when………………."


	9. Chapter 9

Stringer 13: Well I'm back again. I'm not really interested in Prince of Tennis, but I was asked to update this and I read some other Sanada x Ryoma fic and it made me want to update this again. I can't promise that I will update frequently, because I have a life to live and I don't spend all my time on Also, I have been watching other shows so I have kind of lost interest in Prince of Tennis. This chapter won't be very long, but be grateful that I'm updating.

If you review a lot, I will update faster, so if you want to read this you better review. Also, if you like sports fic's you should watch Eyeshield 21, which I like more then Prince of Tennis. This will only be a couple hundred words, because it is just a story of the past for Ryoma. Well enjoy and review.** Ryoma was not raped. I only asked because sometimes it is more dramatic this way. **

Chapter Start

"Well it all started when,"

_Flashback Start _

_It was the day of Nick's funeral, and Ryoma stayed in his room. His parents tried to get him out of his room, but he refused. He didn't want to see Nick in a coffin. They had found the body a few days ago and ……… it was not a very pretty sight. It disgusted Ryoma that he had been the cause of his best friend's death. He couldn't go to the funeral anyway. It would hurt to see all the people that loved Nick. He bet that they would all hate him and he would be even more upset. _

_Ryoma decided that enough was enough. He slapped his own face and rubbed his now red cheek. _

'_I have to stop feeling sorry for myself. I'm not the one who got hurt. It was Nick, not me who died. I hope nobody hates me for this. I feel bad enough already' Ryoma thought with a grim look on his face. He was slumping down on his bed, but pounced up realizing how selfish he was being. He had to be there to at least show his respect to his modeled big brother. _

_Flashback End_

Sanada was slightly surprised by the story Ryoma gave him. As a little kid, he seemed to be the exact opposite of the character he was recently. Sanada would say today, but he had seen sides of the tennis prodigy that he had never seen before. The Ryoma he had seen today seemed to be a lot like the one in the story. Truthfully, he liked this Ryoma better. He wanted to see his true colors not his mask. He wanted to see the true Ryoma not the fake cocky one.

_Flashback start_

_Ryoma's family had just arrived at the funeral and everyone was throwing Ryoma pitiful looks. It seemed that they knew something happening. They walked into the room where the ceremony was taking place and there was a tense mood in the atmosphere. He sat down at a seat and watched the ceremony to happen. Ryoma sat down in a chair in the corner leaving his parents to go talk with some of the other adults. There was something strange though. Nick's parents were missing. After a few minutes he got rather bored, so he decided to explore the church._

_He wandered into an abandoned church room and sat on the stage where the minister would usually stand. He put his head in his knees as he cried for his friend's death._

_A figure then rosé behind him. He looked to see Nick's older brother, Jake Weinstein. Ryoma looked to see him clenching his fists with red eyes. Ryoma stood back after he sat up rapidly. He walked backwards, until he hit a wall, and Jake slowly advanced on him. _

_Ryoma looked at him with his scared cat eyes. When Jake was in front of him he slowly wrapped his arms around the young boy's neck, and tried to strangle him as he held him against the wall. Ryoma gagged, while trying to gasp for air. He moved his arms around trying to push the older boy back, but to no avail. It was useless; while Ryoma was only three Jake was 10 years old and much stronger. Ryoma used all his strength in one push and sent the boy back a few feet._

_Seeing his chance Ryoma ran towards the exit and opened the door, before running for his life. Jake chased after him while trying to keep his calm. If he was found out, he would be in so much trouble. As Ryoma was approaching the room where all the adults were, he was tackled to the ground by Jake. He grabbed his neck more violently this time, and choked him with all his strength. _

_Ryoma let out a loud yelp as the stronger hands grasped his neck. Hearing the yelp the adults in the other room walked in the hallway to see Jake strangling a helpless 3 year old boy. _

"_Get away from my boy!" yelled Nanjiro as he pulled the crazy boy off his son. He slapped the crazy boy on the cheek before pushing him into some other guests who held onto him. _

"_It's not my fault! He killed my brother, and now he came to finish me off. He already killed my parents! They are at my house right now. Before the ceremony he came to my house and killed them!" he lied through his teeth._

"_You are such a liar. Ryoma was in his room before the funeral crying over your brother's death," Rinko yelled. He was the pulled out by the guards._

_After a little investigation it was proved that Jake had killed his parents. It seemed that he had gone hysterical after his brother's death. He was then shipped off to a mental home to live for the rest of his life, leaving a horrified Ryoma behind. _

_Flashback End_

Sanada was shocked at the display of affection that the younger boy had as he cried in his arms.

"After 5 years he escaped from the mental hospital and he come to finish me off. He has been tracking me for years. That was why we moved back to Japan and stopped going to professional tournaments," Ryoma explained as he fell asleep in the fuko-buchou of Rikkai Dai's arms.

Chapter End

Stringer 13: Well there it was. Enjoy and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Stringer 13: Well I am finally back and I'm back to stay. Sorry for the wait, but like I promised I came back from retirement during winter break. Sorry but I just had midterms and I had to study a lot. I was tempted to write again sooner but I had to study. I sucked on all of my exams though but I am happy to be back.

Besides that I just got a new Ipod and I don't know how to transfer songs between them because there is something wrong with Itunes.

Anyway, if there are any questions for the story just send it in your review or personal message me.

And about the whole rape issue I have read a lot of stories with it and it makes it a lot more dramatic and everything and I learned to love it. However I don't think it would fit in the story and the fans have spoken so no rape.

Also I would like to give a special thank you to one of my reviewers who always sent me messages of how mush she liked my story. Thank you **animegurl088**. You kept up my hopes that somebody really liked my story.

Well here is the new chapter please enjoy, even though my writing skills have gotten rather rusty.

Chapter Start:

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes as light made the way into the hotel room that he shared with Sanada. He slowly opened his eyes to see himself in the older boy's lap and arms wrapped around him.

Not used to this touch, Ryoma silently and delicately coved the boy's arms away from his slightly bruised body. He went to the bathroom to do his normal activities and change his bandage around his leg. Then as he went to the door to leave the room he took a glance at the much taller teen.

'Why is he acting so strange suddenly? I thought he didn't show so much concern for others. He acted so cold to me before,' Ryoma thought as he silently closed the door and left to ponder his thought and find his friends. He still had to apologize after the way he acted yesterday. Jake wouldn't try to find him when it was so crowded out. He did go to bed at 5:00 last night so it was now 12:00 o'clock.

He looked around the hotel for a while and decided to check the beach like he did last night. He was presently surprised to see Eiji and Momo there with Oishi. He approached them warily because of being scared that they would still be angry after yesterdays little incident.

After a few moments of hesitation he got into their few and walked up to them. As a few minutes of silence passed between the group with a confused Oishi and a reluctant Momo and Eiji Ryoma finally started to talk.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai," Ryoma started but was interrupted by Momo.

"Even if you are sorry that you but me and kicked Eiji-senpai that doesn't mean we will let you off the hook without knowing why," Momo said.

"I don't know how to swim. I tried to learn when I was younger but it never worked out for me in the end," Ryoma lied. He never planned on telling anyone about his story. Sanada just got lucky that he was vulnerable then. That's the only reason he told him. Ryoma kept trying to tell himself this but deep down he knew it was more then that.

"Well I guess I can forgive you Echizen but I can't say the same about Eiji-senpai," Momo replied accepting the apology. It was true Eiji had been silent for a while, and that was starting to creep Ryoma out a little. This wasn't like his usual senpai.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted when Eiji jumped on Ryoma tackling him to the sand and engulfing him in a big hug. The usual Eiji was officially back.

"Oh Ochibi I was so worried that you didn't like me anymore. I'm so glad that we can make up," he said as he squeezed the smaller boy harder then ever causing the boy to yet again have trouble breathing and lose air. It took both Oishi and Momo to finally pry him off the smaller boy.

Unknown to Ryoma, Sanada was watching the whole ordeal. He felt a small spark of jealousy and possessiveness towards the smaller boy even though he knew that it was just a fraternal relationship. His senpai treated Ryoma just like the way the regulars on his team treated the youngest member Kirihara Akaya. Still he couldn't get this feeling out of his stomach and it was starting to annoy him. He wasn't sure he could ever get it out. Well all he could do was try. However he was happy that Ryoma made up with his friends. He followed him after pretending to be asleep to see if he made up with his friends and so he could have a look out for the man called Jake.

"Hey Ochibi what's with the bandage around your leg?" asked Eiji just noticing it. After hearing that, his boyfriend went into his usual mother hen mode and started asking the young boy what had happened.

"It's nothing that serious Oishi-senpai. I just tripped and got a small cut on my leg," Ryoma lied not wanting his friends to worry. "Sanada took care of it though and overacted slightly. It reminded me of you Oishi-senpai," he said causing Momo and Eiji to laugh and Oishi to blush. "You don't have to worry because he went out of his way to go to the drug store to but proper supplies. I really appreciated it," Ryoma said honestly with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Echizen do you like him? It sounds like you have a crush on him," Momo said with a slight chuckle causing Ryoma to blush more.

Ryoma entered his hotel room feeling a lot better. He had gotten that load of his back. Now he was finally friends with his upperclassmen again and had made peace with them. Now he just had to sort one more thing in his mind. How dare his friends say something so dumb like him being in love? But then what did he feel towards Sanada. He felt happy wand secure in his arms. He hated to admit it but it seemed he had a …………… crush. He couldn't believe this was happening to him though. He thought he would never fall in love. He had never felt anything like this before. If he ever fell in love he was sure he would be in denial but he felt rather accepting on the matter. It was all Sanada's fault. If he had never seen that side of him before then he never would have fallen for him. Yes, it was all Sanada's fault Ryoma thought as he drifted off to dreamland for a pleasant nap.

Stringer 13: Well there was the new chapter. I think I made it kind of long so please read and review. If any questions just ask me. Well till next time bye!


End file.
